


Punk Rock

by jafersandoval



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Traducción, de hecho, mi primera traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jafersandoval/pseuds/jafersandoval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Harry - Popular!Louis (No cuenta con mayor resumen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punk Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115471) by daddyloveslouis. 



> Nota de la Traductora: Esta historia no me pertenece. La leí hace un tiempo y me pareció realmente hermosa, así que le pedí a la escritora su autorización para traducirla.  
> Esta traducción es mía, por favor, si la ven en otro lado, avisar. No al plagio!  
> Cualquier duda o consulta hacedla aquí en los comentarios o en mi [tumblr.](http://awallofcolors.tumblr.com)

La vida está hecha de peculiares momentos y grandes errores. Todo parece tan frágil y quebradizo. Es escalofriante cómo cosas pueden cambiar tan rápido, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero eso es lo hermoso de la vida, sabes. Nada es para siempre, así que tienes que experimentar las cosas al extremo. De lo contrario, la vida no vale la pena en absoluto. Pienso que los sueños no están hechos para ser realizados, y tal vez, las pesadillas lo son.

Él estaba usando unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca y, por supuesto, su legendaria chaqueta de cuero. Recuerdo haberle visto la primera vez; él estaba caminando a través de los pasillos de la escuela con esa peligrosa mirada en su cara. Su piel cubierta con dibujos, y una perforación en su labio inferior. Yo estaba completamente hipnotizado. Y cuando, por un momento, él enfocó sus misteriosos ojos verdes en mí, sentí como si mi piel quemara. Mis ojos estaban en llamas. Harry Styles. Incluso su nombre estaba destinado a estar en los libros de historia. Él era como James Dean. Un rebelde sin causa. Un héroe. Intocable e invencible. Alguien al que seguiría a un motín. Y miré hacia él con una cierta admiración. Pero las cosas cambiaron una vez lo conocí. Cuando realmente lo conocí.

Styles era un psicópata. Al menos así pensaba todo el mundo. Fue llamado “un enfermo hijo de puta”. Todos lo conocían, pero nunca fue popular. De hecho, era solitario. Por el contrario, supongo que yo estaba haciendo todo bien. Quiero decir, conocía a casi todos los chicos de ahí y era parte del equipo de fútbol. A las chicas les gustaba. A los chicos les gustaba pasar el rato conmigo. Pero el único pensamiento que mantenía mi cabeza  ocupada y mis intenciones sexuales con vida, era él. No era amor. Era apenas un enamoramiento. Pero era curiosidad. A veces no podía dormir porque estaba pensando en él, acerca de su misteriosa vida, sus pensamientos y gustos. Sólo quería conocerlo porque quería ser como él. Quería hacer una revolución. Huir. Decirle a todos mis amigos narcisistas que ellos no me conocían en absoluto. Decir a mis voltios  _ ~~(*volts)~~_  adiós porque me iría para siempre. Odiaba esa ciudad. Odiaba a todos allí. Era mi furioso ataque a la sociedad.

Los ojos de todos a veces estaban sobre mí. No, me gustaba eso, porque sabía que  _sus_  ojos estaban incluidos. En ese época yo pagaría sólo para saber lo que pensaba de mí. ¿Yo era otro gilipollas de la escuela secundaria en su cabeza, o sería diferente? Descubrí eso esa misma noche. La noche en que todo cambió. Estaba un poco borracho. Pero era una maldita fiesta y tenía diecisiete años de edad, ¿qué esperaban? Yo no esperaba que él estuviera allí. Pero Harry era una persona impredecible. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no podía reconocer a la mitad de la gente ahí. Recuerdo que estaba bailando como si no hubiese mañana cuando sentí unas manos agarrando mi cintura. Moviéndose contra mis caderas. Respirando fuerte en mi cuello. Me di la vuelta en un intento fallido de ver quién era, pero la única cosa que sabía era que él era realmente alto. Pude sentir sus risos envolviendo mi mano cuando él me empujó más cerca. Sus labios sabían como el paraíso, si eso es incluso posible. Tomó mi mano y me empujó hacia las escaleras, en dirección a una habitación vacía. Él era como un veneno adictivo, yo no podía hacer nada excepto dejarlo que me guiara a través del mar de personas que estaban bailando. Y por un soplo de luz vi su rostro. Oh Dios, si hay un infierno, lo vi ardiendo en sus ojos.Y si hay un diablo, Harry Styles era la personificación de él en carne.

Me acosté con un par de chicas antes, nada que me haya hecho sentir realmente bien. Nunca lo hice con un chico. Era como si no tuviera sexualidad, sólo tuve el deseo de una persona. Tuvimos sexo no seguro esa noche. Me gustaría decir que no me gustó, pero lo peor de todo es que me encantó. Le di a Harry mi virginidad sin pensarlo dos veces, no solamente porque estaba borracho, de hecho yo estaba rogando por ello. Nuestra diferencia de tamaño era enorme, y por eso me sentía protegido en sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura. Estaba caliente, áspero y sin aliento. Aún puedo sentirlo. Su mano tocando cada parte de mi piel, dejando deliciosos moretones en ella. Sus labios ardiendo besando contra los míos, su lengua degustando mi carne. Nunca me sentí tan bien. Nunca me sentí tan necesitado y al mismo tiempo completamente lleno.

Harry y yo hablamos por horas después de eso, mientras la fiesta todavía estaba sucediendo fuera. Le pregunté acerca de sus tatuajes, y él me contó la historia de todos y cada uno de ellos. Le hablé de mis pensamientos y cómo odiaba cómo eran las cosas. Él solamente me escuchaba. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi pelo, mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Y, por un momento, vi en su rostro la misma admiración que yo tenía por él. Con una sonrisa en su cara, él dijo que siempre quiso hacer esto. Nunca tuvo el coraje de hablarme hasta que me vio bailando como una mujerzuela. Reí y dejé que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-Eres mi héroe, Harry.

Todo el mundo se enteró finalmente de mí y Harry. Ellos nunca volvieron a mirarme de la misma forma. Pero no importaba, porque lo tenía a él. Y él era como un dios, siendo tan fuera de mi alcance. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, él parecía gustar de mí con la misma intensidad. A veces, incluso lo sorprendí mirándome, especialmente después de hacer el amor. Se limitaba a tocar mi piel de manera suave, dejando besos en mi cuello, respirando lentamente contra mi espalda. Y a veces nos gustaba hablar durante horas, al igual que en nuestra primera vez, acerca de las cosas que nos hacen felices o haciendo bromas sobre los gilipollas en nuestra escuela. Y pasamos unos meses así, pero parecieron una eternidad. Un hermoso y jodido para siempre. Yo estaba tan feliz con él. Juntos éramos como un motín ardiendo. Diciéndole a la gente que se fuera a la mierda. Haciendo planes para iniciar una maldita revolución. Ojalá las cosas se hubiesen quedado así para siempre. Sólo Harry y yo. Pero yo sabía que la vida no es justa y nuestro tiempo juntos fue llegando a su fin.

-Te amo -fue la primera vez que él lo decía. La última vez que lo dijo.

Me dolió demasiado. Todavía lo hace. Es como un corte que no puede ser curado. Es como tenerlo quemándote constantemente. Lo extraño. Echo de menos su tacto, su voz, sus palabras de inspiración, su aliento, su calor, su pelo, sus labios, sus besos, su amor. El mundo se convirtió en vacío sin él. Él conducía esa noche, siempre tan cuidadoso. Era un buen conductor. El tipo que lo chocó, no lo era. Era un hijo de puta borracho de nuestra escuela. Se fue sin mayor esfuerzo.

Si hay un Dios, parece trabajar de una forma muy cruel. Harry era un rebelde, pero no era una mala persona. Él era la persona más hermosa y reflexiva que he visto en toda mi vida. Simplemente no me parece justo.

Mierda, lo amé demasiado.

Lo amo demasiado.

_Lo amaré demasiado hasta el final de los tiempos._

Aún puedo recordar, él usando jeans azules, una camisa blanca y su legendaria chaqueta negra de cuero. Su piel cubierta con tatuajes oscuros. Impactante como una revolución en la luz del día. Peligroso como un motín. Inolvidable como un héroe caído. Invencible como un  _ **punk rock**_.


End file.
